absolutely nothing
by BlacKatBlacKat
Summary: A collab with Amazingusername. Mistypaw and Lightpaw, two sisters often described as opposites, are training together. Will not be continued. Unless you ask


**This was a collab. With my friend Amazingusername. She did the first paragraph and I did the next and so forth. It's pretty rough and something were just fiddling around with so it doesn't make much sense but if you've read it, please tell us what you think. Thanks so much! ^^**

Lightpaw's ear twitched, she heard the sound of pawsteps coming closer, disturbing her sleep. Her sweet well-deserved sleep. "Lightpaw!" Krestelpaw's voice was loud and bright, "Wake up you sleepy mouse! Lynxfur is waiting for you!"

It was dawn, and Kestrelpaw's bubbly voice made Mistypaw turn from her prey. She had been up earlier up than the both of them and was enjoying her prey, when she saw Lightpaw emerge from the apprentices den. She blinked at the both of them and then turned back to her meal. "So you're finally up," she placidly asked.

Lightpaw blinked her brilliant green unfocused eyes back into focus. "Good morning Mistypaw!" She slurred still half asleep, and took a seat next to the tuxedo apprentice, "You're up early." Kestrelpaw took a seat next to Lightpaw and began grooming her creamy golden fur, "Maybe you're just up late"

"Unlikely," Mistypaw answered. She stood from her sitting position over her eaten mouse and plucked it from the ground. "Lynxfur's been looking for you Lightpaw. You better get going." And she padded away with her tail swishing. "And good morning." She said over her shoulder and continued on.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Lightpaw sprang to her paws, her eyes wide with alarm, "Lynxfur! I'm going to be late to training!" Kestrelpaw snorted in amusement, her amber eyes glowing, "Off you go then!" Her mew was bright, "you don't want to be late." The cream-golden apprentice gave a friend a nod before dashing away.

Mistypaw was leisurely strolling the camp, nonchalantly looking for her mentor with the corners or her vision. _Where could she be…._ She wondered. And just as she was about to turn around completely and head away, a coat of calico caught her vision. Her eyes brightened and she tossed the mouse she had been clutching between her jaws carelessly, not caring where it landed. "Leaffall!" she shouted, and bounced giddily to her mentor's side.

A heart-beat later Lightpaw came crashing through the under-growth, her eyes wide, "Leaffall!" She meowed loudly, "have you seen Lynxfur?" The calico warrior turned to face to other apprentice, her dark yellow eyes gleaming with amusement, "Oh yes, he's I think he's waiting for you in the training hollow." Lightpaw's mouth stretched out into a smile, "thank you!" She meowed gratefully, but as she was about to walk away, Leaffall's meow stopped her, "Mistypaw and I are headed to the training hollow now! Why don't you come with us?"

Mistypaw's eyes brightened and in a tone of controlled excitement asked, "Leaffall, remember what you promised?" Leaffall grinned down at her apprentice. "Of course I do!" she meowed.

Lightpaw tilted her head curiously but said nothing as the trio made their way to the training hollow, soon the grassy ground underneath their paws gave away to soft sand. "Lightpaw!" A cat yowled, the apprentice turned around to find a large and long-haired dark brown tabby tom come up to her in a majestic leap. His lime-green eyes glowed with annoyance, "Where were you?" _Oops…_

Leaffall stepped around Lightpaw and stood between the smaller apprentice and Lynxfur. "Oh it doesn't matter, does it Lynxfur? Let's get on with things." She turned back to the apprentices and added smiling, "I 'd say it's time to test our apprentices and see how much they've grown." To which the two sisters gasped at in realization.

"Are we sparring?" Lightpaw's voice grew high pitched in excitement. She and her sister rarely sparred, the last time they did, neither gave up, and they both collapsed from exhaustion. The cream-golden apprentice felt a shiver of delight traveling down her spine, this was a chance they rarely ever got. Lynxfur nodded, his flat expression giving away none of his emotions, "Yes," He meowed, with the flick of his plumy tail, "Leaffall and I both agreed this would be a good way to see how much you've grown."

Mistypaw was conflicted. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting when Leaffall had cryptically mentioned a sparring. Mistypaw was always excited over a sparring. Whether it was Mistypaw herself or any of the other apprentices, she saw it as an opportunity to learn new battle skills and techniques something she was always open for. That's why she had been up so early, and was rather irritable when her sister and Kestrelpaw casually padded out of the apprentice's den after a fulfilling sleep, even if they had no knowledge of such a sparring. Excitement coursed through her, like she knew it did within her sister, yet she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit weary of fighting her sister. Not due to a lack of strength on her part or her sisters, but because every time they did so, they'd end up spending the rest of their day in the medicine den. Like last time.

Lightpaw jumped in excitement, and laughed loudly, her sister was a formidable opponent, she had a mind that thought one thousand thoughts every second, and could map out her next move quickly, but Lightpaw was as unexpected as a lighting storm, here one moment and gone the other, lashing out one heart-beat and dashing away in another, she was a hurricane of moment, fast and restless, living in the moment. Her sister was the complete opposite, calm and in control of every second, not wasting a single breathe, cunning and brilliant. Everything was mapped out. The smaller apprentice was excited. Very, very excited.

Hearing her sisters brilliant cry of joy, Mistypaw clutched at the sand beneath her and shook away the feeling. She turned to her sister and grinned cheekily, "You ready?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question, she knew the both of them were more than prepared for this.

The two sisters padded to their side of the hollow, when they were ready, Lynxfur rasped his tail as a sing to begin. Almost immediately, and as expected, Lightpaw flashed forward in a blur, almost like actual lightning, her teeth and claws flashing, her eyes glowed with excitement, she stretched forward, attempting to catch her sister off guard, but the other apprentice leapt away just in time to avoid being tackled on the ground. Lightpaw spun around quickly to face the other apprentice, a competitive hiss escaping her.

Mistypaw's pupils widened, and her eyes shone with the excitement of battle. She smiled a great, white smile, flashing her canines at her sister and crouched down to leap at her sister.

Lightpaw flattened herself to the ground pressing strength into her hind-legs, as Mistypaw leapt up trying to jump on her sister, the tuxedo's eyes glowed coldly with a calculating light. Lightpaw smirked, knowing she couldn't be expecting this. As Mistypaw jumped down on her sister, the smaller apprentice sprang up, tucking her front paws on her chest, and head-butting her sister before she could crush her. She pushed her elder littermate to the ground, and they both began fighting is a ball of fur and claws.

Sharp prickles of pain shot through Mistypaw wherever her sister struck, and yet she hung on to the smaller, younger sister, striking her wherever she was vulnerable and open. Yowls of pain and hisses of anger left the two wrestling apprentices, and when Lightpaw was turned over onto her back and Mistypaw was crouched over her, a deep, rumbling voice echoed through the training hollow, halting their movements.

"Everyone scatter!" Coalfur's voice was loud and steady, but it had a undertone of panic, "A twoleg has found camp!" Lightpaw and Mistypaw scrambled to their paws, eyes wide with panic, just as they did, a tall huge male twoleg came barreling through the gorse tunnel, shouting, Leaffall and Lynxfur snarled at it, but before anyone could react, he swooshed down and grabbed a small soft creamy apprentice buy the lose skin on her neck.

The sight made Mistypaw's veins turn to ice. The twoleg- a large, burly thing with a great tuft of fur on his meaty, otherwise naked face. Before she could fully process her sister within the clutches of…of…that _thing_. The twoleg had began sprinting off with her sister. And a million things ran through Mistypaw's head at that moment. But the most prominent: she had to save her sister. And with the words echoing in her head, she chased after them.


End file.
